Random Tales from Storybrooke
by Kjb2609
Summary: To celebrate a Tumblr follower milestone, I used a random dialogue generator to crate a set of lines as prompts. These fics, of varying ratings, sizes and styles, are the results. A mixture of Captain Swan, Captain Charming, Captain Crossbow and even a few AUs.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PROMPT: (from Zengoalie) : "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Captain Swan. So much potential here...let's see what you come up with!**

She had been staring at the bottom of her coffee cup in the office when it happened first. Her mind was definitely elsewhere - her lips curved in a knowing smile as she remembered. Undoing all those tiny buttons, finally revealing his muscled torso, running her fingers through the hair on his chest that had taunted her for so long. (She understood the open shirts now, truly she did) He had responded in kind, fascinated by what he called the ridiculous corset.

(Although he was a quick study when it came to removing it.)

He had breathed her name in adoration when her breasts had been freed, gently brushing his fingers over their softness, mapping out this new frontier and committing it to memory. Fingers had been replaced with soft lips, tongue circling her nipples till they were hardened peaks.

She had breathed his name in return. She could hear his voice, filled with love and want so clearly even now...

"Emma?" She looked up...into the eyes of her father seated at his desk. The spell was broken.

"I asked you did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Emma felt the shock register on her face. "Sorry, what...I...last night?"

"On your date? With Killian?"

"Oh...yeah. I did." Her father looked back to his work, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Focus on work, Swan, she told herself.

Killian was waiting at Granny's to collect Emma's grilled cheese and onion rings. He had been unable to contain the grin that came to his face when he thought of his beautiful Swan, reliving the joy of truly being with her for the first time.

His hand had explored her softness, making random movements across her skin, drinking her in. Lips had kissed and nibbled and sucked, discovering the secret places that made her say his name in a voice laden with desire.

Her fingers had meandered their way down his chest, leaving a trail of heat at her touch. She had straddled him then, her hips making subtle circles that left him hard and wanting.

(She was wanton and wild and unexpected and yet, not at all.)

He hadn't realised he was holding his breath until he felt her around him, a perfect fit, the two of them moving together as one. His name on her lips as he felt her come undone…

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

The voice shook him from his daydream, leaving him slightly disoriented. Mary Margaret stood beside him, a wide smile on her face, clearly eager to hear about his date with Emma.

Never usually at a loss for words, he found himself unable to form a coherent response, and merely nodded his reply.

If the princess noticed his discomfort, she said nothing. He was grateful for the arrival of his take out order and made his exit as quickly as possible.

"Things are getting serious with those two," Mary Margaret told her husband, a satisfied look on her face.

"What do you mean?" David asked, looking across at his daughter and his mate, deep in conversation on the couch.

"You know…SERIOUS!" She nudged him playfully. "Killian couldn't string a sentence together today when I asked him about their date."

David looked at her in horror. "Things I don't want to know, honey. That is definitely on the list."

She patted his cheek affectionately. "OK, Daddy. Stay in denial. But no swords, all right?"

"Really, no swords? Not even a small one?" he asked. The look on his wife's face closed the subject.


	2. What's In The Bag, Dave?

**THE PROMPT: (from The-Lady-of-Misthaven) "What's in that bag and why are you hiding it here?" and Captain Charming brotp.**

 _Ã/N: This one went somewhere unexpected. Rated M for mild drug use_

It had been stupid to assume that the cover of darkness would be sufficient to keep his secret. The man could lurk at an international level and tonight was no exception.

"Good evening, your Highness," came the voice from the shadows. David had jumped out of his skin at the sound, in no doubt as to just who was hiding in the corners of his kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hook?" The prince asked, a desperate attempt to deflect attention from his true purpose. "You don't live here. Why are you in my kitchen? In the dark?" So desperate was he, he was asking questions to which he truly didn't want to know the answers.

"Are they rhetorical questions, Dave? It seems unlikely, given your past affirmations, that you would truly wish to consider what I am doing here." This was delivered with a smirk of epic proportions, which may have threatened to undo the Emma-related truce between father and...whatever Killian was.

If David hadn't been so eager to change the subject.

Killian, on the other hand, was under no such compulsion.

"Perhaps the more pertinent question, mate, is what is in that bag and why are you hiding it here?"

And there it was. The elephant in the room.

David had hoped that the low light and quick reflexes had kept the small bag he held out of the pirate's sight, but it appeared keen eyes had won the day. And he knew from experience that Killian wouldn't let it go.

David sighed deeply, admitting defeat.

"All right, I'll tell you. But you cannot breathe a word to Emma."

* * *

"This was a truly inspired idea, your Highness." Killian grinned widely at the small circle of his mates sitting on the deck of the Jolly Roger. "I can't recall the last time I felt so relaxed."

Will snorted. "Highness!" he sniggered. "That's a bloody appropriate choice of words." Robin clapped the thief on the back and they both dissolved into breathless laughter.

David spoke through a mouthful of potato chips. "Did you hear something? Emma isn't coming here tonight, is she Killian? Because she will kill me if she finds out." He looked anxiously from side to side, checking the docks for signs of life.

"Have another of these potato snacks, Dave. How good are they? All crunchy and salty and…" Robin's voice trailed off as he licked the grains of salt off the chip before crunching loudly on it, licking his lips as he finished it.

Killian eyed him doubtfully. "That is an unnatural attachment to a snack food, Locksley. Now hand over the bag."

David continued to scan their surroundings, nervously watching for some sign of being caught in compromising position of his own making. He had just wanted to try something new and he seemed to be the only one not having fun.

Will was still gasping for breath from his own joke, while Killian and Robin passed the bag of chips back and forth, trading insults at the same time.

The prince slammed his hand down on his thigh, a vain grab for the attention of his mates.

"This is a one-time thing, fellas. A one-time thing. Now hand me the chips."


	3. Scenes from the Library

**THE PROMPT: (from brooke-to-broch): "You were meant to be watching him!" Scarlet Beauty**

The library in the early morning was one of Belle's favourite places to be. It was still and quiet, the books neat and orderly – the one time of the day when she had time to read for pleasure or enjoy a cup of tea and be alone with her own thoughts.

Her life had changed significantly in recent weeks but the library and her love for it remained a constant.

She had just finished a particularly exciting chapter when her phone vibrated on the bench.

 _WILL: Coffee?_

She smiled – he still asked every morning, despite the fact she had never refused a coffee before. Being with Will was unlike anything she had experienced before…not difficult, all things considered, she thought ruefully.

The door rattled open before she had time to reply. The man himself appeared, two coffee cups and a takeout bag from Granny's in his hands.

"Mornin', love," Will said with his usual grin, planting a kiss on Belle's cheek as he handed her the coffee cup.

"Thanks," she replied, the warmth of his greeting just what she needed to prevent any negative thoughts taking hold this morning. She reached up to stroke his cheek.

After all, it was Story Time day. She needed all the positive energy she could get!

The weekly story and craft session had become an important outlet for the small children of Storybrooke and, more importantly, their mothers. While Belle loved the toddlers – she babysat for a number of them after all – it was a demanding hour managing small people, picture books and a range of art supplies that were their mortal enemies when not watched closely.

The smiling face of Will Scarlet gave her an idea.

"Do you have any plans this morning?" she asked with an alluring smile.

The session was in full swing. Small children sat on cushions and in bean bags ready to sing songs with Belle before he read them a story. She had set Will to work organising crayons, safety scissors and the obligatory unicorn stickers, allowing the moms to have a cup of tea quietly away from their charges.

The thief seemed to be in his element and the kids had warmed to him immediately. She could hear him humming along with the nursery rhymes she was singing – tales of old acquaintances quite possibly – a small way to honour their heritage she supposed.

As Belle read the children a favourite story – it was _Where The Wild Things Are_ this week – Will sat with Neal Nolan on a bean bag, hanging on her every word. She couldn't help but grin. No question who the biggest kid of the group was.

Which only became a problem when she turned her back on the craft session shortly after the story.

While the children coloured and stickered their own wild things, Belle left Will to supervise for just a few minutes so she could talk to the moms about next week's session. When she returned, she found Neal covered in stickers with stripes of black marker up and down his arms and legs.

"Raar," he growled at Belle, the look on his tiny face ridiculously cute – and also striped with marker she noticed. "I a tiger, Belle."

"Indeed you are," Belle replied, looking around for the man in charge.

She found him curled up in a bean bag, a Disney version of _Peter Pan_ in his lap. He was flipping the pages and laughing heartily, oblivious to the chaos around him.

"Has 'e seen this?" he asked with a mischevious grin. "Because if not, I might have to borrow it meself."

Belle pursed her lips, knowing she would not be able to stay angry at him for long and wanting to reap every benefit of the moments of ire she did have.

(Adorable idiot)

"I don't know about Killian," she said firmly. "But have you seen this?" She held the small boy up to him. Neal reached out to Will, who took the small boy into his arms.

"You were meant to be watching him!"

"And a poor job I did of it, apparently," Will admitted. Belle silently admitted defeat. The anger…mild irritation really...was gone.

"Come on, young prince," he said, swinging the boy over his shoulder amid a fit of giggles. "Let's get you cleaned up before your mother has me 'ead."

Yes, thought Belle, definitely a different experience. And a good one.


	4. What Lies Beneath

**THE PROMPT (from amagicalship):** _If you'd be so kind...I want Captain Swan and "Please don't argue. You have to leave right now, you aren't safe here."_

Her magic had been crackling beneath the surface for some time. It was as if her time as the Dark One had awakened something within her – some deeper connection to the light that fuelled her power. The darkness had been taken from her but this surge of energy remained.

She had kept it hidden from all of them, acted as if everything was normal but she knew she would be forever altered. Her control walked a thin line, her magic threatening to spill over at any moment – and somehow his proximity made it all the more difficult.

Killian had been by her side since he had found her and brought her back. As had Henry, her parents, the rest of Storybrooke. There had been no quiet moment to finish what they had started as the darkness engulfed her, no time to say the words that had tripped her up time after time until there had been no other chance than the worst one of all.

The love she felt for Killian had fought through the darkness. Even in its depths, she felt the pull of her heart – anchoring her in light and hope, battling the forces that tethered her elsewhere.

When his hand brushed hers, she could not believe the sparks were not visible to everyone around them. Her skin crackled, her body hummed, electricity coursed through every fibre. She held her breath as she waited – for the lights to blow out, or the windows to shatter. She was putting everyone she loved in danger.

"I need a minute." She was gone from the booth before he could protest, or pull her back.

(If he touched her now there was no telling what damage she would do.)

She stood in the hall, back against the wall, eyes closed, her breath coming in shallow pants. The energy continued to spark within her, simmering, maybe settling a little.

"Swan?"

The timbre of his voice was enough to set the power bubbling again. She opened her eyes, deep breaths her only weapon against the magic as he looked at her searchingly.

"That was a sudden departure, love. You have me concerned." He took a step towards her and a ripple of power surged down her spine. She held up a hand cautiously, willing him to stay back.

"Killian, listen to me. And please don't argue. You have to leave right now, you aren't safe here."

His features clouded in confusion. Another step, another rush of electricity.

"My magic, Killian. I'm losing control of it. It's worse when you are near me. I need to…" She trailed off, hot tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Someone hated her, somewhere, she was sure. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, to let him wrap his arms around her and love her. But at what cost?

Her moment of despair distracted her from his movement towards her. His hand was on her face, hook pulling her against him, lips crashing into hers – the match for a kiss they had shared on this very spot what seemed like a lifetime ago. That day, she had held his heart. Today he held hers.

The lights flickered as she kissed him back, hungrily, desperately. His tongue swept across her lips, and she opened them willingly, a low moan forming in the back of her throat. His hand moved to tangle in her hair, tilting her head gently as he deepened the kiss.

As they came up for air, a tiny moment of reflection, Emma realised the crackle that had threatened to overwhelm her had taken on a new form. She could feel the power still, beneath her skin, but now it felt like strength, like a calm that reached out and enveloped them both. It had never been darkness fighting against them. It had been her magic fighting _for_ them.

It was light and hope and…

"I love you," she breathed, their foreheads touching as he held her close, his joy at having her in his arms, her magic wrapped around them, written clearly on his features.

"Aye, Swan. And I, you."


	5. The Best Thing

**THE PROMPT (from captnswan)** : _Captain cobra swan - It's not about what's best for you, but what's best for all of us_

The bench at on the docks had long been a favourite location for a quiet moment. His arm around her shoulders, they had been enjoying the sound of the water lapping against the hull of the Jolly Roger and the peace that they only found in each other.

The low buzz as both of their phones vibrated simultaneously cut through the quiet.

"Typical."

"I would be more than supportive of ignoring the infernal devices, Swan."

As if to back up his argument, Killian nuzzled gently at her neck, his breath warm and inviting on the soft skin.

It almost worked...almost.

Her phone was in her hand and he reluctantly followed suit.

"Henry," they said simultaneously.

 _HENRY: I call movie night. Pizza? 7pm?_

Emma smiled. There was nothing that made her happier than seeing her teenager organise the family events. She had little experience of the usual dynamics of parents and teens but what she did know told her she needed to hold tightly to whatever it was that made him so content to be with her.

And with Killian. There was never a question that the pirate was now part of their family unit.

She answered the text quickly, a response coming back to her alone.

 _HENRY: Playlist is organised. Killian will love it.;)_

A grin crossed her face - yep, definitely part of the family.

"Did the lad have something else to say?" He pulled her to feet, preparing to make their way back towards home.

"Nothing important," she said, wrapping an arm around his waist in the way that had become such a natural gesture.

* * *

Henry had everything prepared. Pizza was on its way, popcorn ready for popping and the movie selection queued and ready.

On that front, he was being quite secretive.

"Don't worry, it's all organised," he had said when Killian had asked about their viewing for the evening. "You'll love it."

It was at that moment Killian realised something was afoot.

When the castle vista appeared at the beginning of the first film, he was not at all surprised with what followed. Or that the infernal clicker thing seemed to be dysfunctional.

(Emma patted her side pocket where the batteries lay hidden till required, much to Henry's amusement)

"What is the unnatural obsession that you two have with forcing my hand and having me watch this farce? Does it give you pleasure to see me uncomfortable? Do you revel in my unhappiness?"

Mother and son shook their heads, the picture of family togetherness.

"Of course not, Killian," Emma reassured him. "But sometimes it's not about what's best for you, but what's best for all of us."

"That's right," Henry added. "Look on it as a bit of Author training for me – Disney, it's a thing I need to study."

"Plus, having things to laugh at you about is _always_ best for me." There was the delightful woman that he loved, he thought.

The eyebrow was most definitely arched in their general direction, but he said nothing.

The movie began and he bit his lip to keep from voicing his displeasure. Between the demon child who was anything but and the ridiculous villain that bore his name there was much to be said.

Instead, he focused his attention on the way Emma's hair felt as he lightly brushed his fingers where it fell on her shoulder; the warmth of her body snuggled hard up against hers. He watched the boy seated at his feet, absentmindedly popping kernel after kernel into his mouth.

His family. An unexpected yet wonderful development in a long, long life.

Which almost made up for Henry's second movie choice...at least THIS ridiculous version of himself believed in good form.

Almost.


	6. Weekend in Storybrooke

**THE PROMPT (from ultraluckycatnd):** _Congrats on hitting your milestone! For the writing prompt thingy, "He was unconscious when I found him" + Captain Charming. :)_

The groom and his mates were currently occupying a large corner of The Rabbit Hole, a table strewn with empty glasses and the decibel level definitely reaching the top end of healthy. Songs had been sung, incriminating pictures had been taken on phones left unguarded by their owners, toasts had been given and repeated.

And repeated.

(The unfortunate barman was convinced he would be hearing Merry Men shouting "TO ROBIN" in his sleep. At least the tips were good, he thought. He was sure there was at least one gold doubloon in his jar.)

Killian and David sat side by side in a booth, the prince's arm draped around the pirate as they belted out a drunken rendition of a particularly off colour ditty, much to the delight of Will Scarlet. The thief was surreptitiously recording the performance for posterity – or blackmail, whichever suited his needs first.

"Have you seen the groom, lads?" Will asked.

"To Robin!" shouted David, thrusting his glass carelessly into the air. Drinks were raised around the table in response, accompanied by a loud cheer. Will raised an amused eyebrow at Killian, who was far less affected by copious amounts of rum than his friend, but the pirate shook his head.

"I've not seen Locksley for some time, mate. I believe he headed towards the facilities."

"Better go and check he hasn't fallen in," said the thief.

Will was back rather more quickly than they expected.

And without the guest of honour.

"Er, lads….if you would be so kind as to come with me," he asked.

"Problem, mate?" Killian asked.

"Just come with me unless you want to be on the wrong side of the bloody Queen," the thief snapped.

He led them towards the men's bathroom, where they found Robin propped up against the side of a stall, barely awake and clearly in no condition to be getting married the next day.

"Oh," slurred David. "Regina will not be happy about this. Heads will roll." After a pause, he began to laugh uncontrollably, bracing himself on the doorway.

"No, wait….that's Cora…" he trailed off. Then a flash of inspiration. "Hearts. Hearts will roll."

The pirate and the thief just shook their heads and looked at the hapless Robin.

"Well, this is a delightful turn of events," said Killian. "How the hell are we to transport him without the Queen discovering the state of him? The ladies are about in town as well."

"He was bloody unconscious when I found him," Will snarked. "This is an improvement. We just need to get him back to camp and start sobering him up."

"Agreed." Killian turned to David, who was still chuckling to himself. "Your highness, it's time to put some of that fabled strength to work."

* * *

So far, the plan was working. With Killian on one side and the prince on the other, Robin was almost propelling himself along Main Street in the direction of the forest camp.

Until the sound of female voices coming towards them saw Killian's worst fears come to life.

"Buggering fuck," Will cursed under his breath. "What do we do now?"

There was nowhere to hide. They kept shuffling the groom along, hoping that by some miracle Regina wouldn't notice them.

The unmistakeable voice of Mary Margaret told them they would not be that fortunate.

"David," she called, waving excitedly. "Look Regina, it's my husband. And your husband! Well tomorrow he will be. And Will, Belle, look its Will. Oh, and Emma, there's your pirate. Hi Killian!"

(While the two groups were separated by a street, Killian and Emma managed to exchange a look that said much about their thoughts on drunken Charmings.)

"Just keep walking, mate," Killian said to David, seeing the temptation in his eyes to engage with the ladies, a situation that could only lead to them being caught out.

In his heart, the pirate knew it would be a hopeless case. David was waving back before he had completed the thought.

"Say hello to your future wife, Robin!" The prince called across the street, earning a slap on the back of the head from Will.

"Oi, the bloke is out of it," he hissed. "What are you doing?" Before they could stop him, David had grabbed Robin's arm and was waving it on his behalf. Regina waved back, her expression doubtful, but clearly she had decided to hope for the best.

Alcohol inhibiting good judgement, the prince then moved Robin's hand to his lips and gestured as if to blow a kiss to Regina as they passed by each other.

"See you at the altar," David called in an extremely poor impersonation of the groom's accented voice. Killian quickened the pace and Will jumped in to move David along to match, afraid he might continue the performance given half an opportunity.

"Quit while you are ahead, Dave," Killian whispered harshly. "Or so help me I will hurt you."

Killian's phone buzzed just as he was settling in to sleep. Bloody Dave, he cursed, enough. Swiping the screen, he saw it was instead Emma's number and brought up the message.

 _EMMA: Looks like you had a big night. Did Robin get home all right?_

 _KILLIAN: Aye, safe and sound. Will will see him right in the morning._

 _EMMA: Was he moving on his own by the time you got him back?_

He grinned. His Swan didn't miss a trick, but an admission of guilt at this point seemed unnecessary.

 _KILLIAN: Whatever do you mean, Swan?_

 _EMMA: Remind me to show you Weekend at Bernies sometime_.


	7. The Things You've Lost

_**The prompt: (for capaldisrighteyebrow) I've only just discovered your lovely "follower thingy." There aren't many prompts left, but I'm thinking, "If you leave now, you lose everything" might be a good fit for something with the Captain Crossbow BROtp. Please? :**_

Killian Jones was sitting at the counter at Granny's when Ruby Lucas announced her desire for a life beyond the invisible walls of Storybrooke. And although the Widow Lucas had made it known that she saw him as far more than just a paying customer, it didn't seem his place to be witness to the most personal of family discussions.

It shouldn't have been surprising. He, more than most, knew the lure of the wide world, the urge to explore, to experience beyond the four walls that were your home. For him it was the sea, as it had been for Liam, for their father before them. He had seen the kindred spirit in her, had spent many an hour regaling her with tales of the realms he had seen, all the while watching the hunger in her eyes to live that kind of life.

He hoped against hope that his storytelling ability had not been the catalyst in Ruby's decision. The older woman had come to mean a lot to him - a mother figure in many ways, a dear, dear friend in others - and he had no desire to be the reason for her heart breaking.

"You know what it is like," Ruby said. "I need to be free, I can't spend my whole life here in Storybrooke."

"All I know is I have built this business for you. It is all for you, Ruby and it means nothing." Granny turned her back on her granddaughter, who slumped onto the stool next to the pirate.

"Tell her, Killian," Ruby pleaded. "Tell her about all the places you've been and what it's like to see the world. She might listen to you."

"Lass, this is between you and your Grandmother." His voice was quiet, and he watched the older woman wipe away a surreptitious tear, unseen by Ruby. "Its a family matter."

Ruby humphed in frustration. "The curse may as well still be here. I'm still living the same day over and over."

Granny turned sharply and stared at her granddaughter. "Fine," she hissed, conscious of the interested eyes of customers. "Go. See the world. But know that if you leave now, you lose everything. There's no guarantee you'll ever get back."

Anything further was swallowed up by Ruby enveloping her grandmother in a bear hug. Killian turned his attention to his coffee as the two women embraced, whispering assurances that one was a damned fool and the other was an old stick in the mud.

"What do you have to do to get a cup of coffee around here?" The booming voice of Grumpy did nothing to interrupt the family moment. With a thoughtful look at Granny and Ruby, Killian slipped behind the counter, collecting the coffee pot before stopping at the dwarf's stool.

"A few manners are always a positive first step," he said as he poured a steaming cup and pushed it across the counter.

* * *

He was there to lace a cup of tea with a generous dram of rum - not quite generous enough, at first - when she returned from the town line, having said goodbye to the last remaining member of her family.

Something he was all too familiar with.

"What do I do now?" she sighed. "She won't come back, she wanted this too badly. What happens to this place?"

In all the time he had lived in the guest house, with all the evenings they had sat at this very counter, nursing a drink and sharing their stories, never had he heard her sound so defeated. Without hope.

"You keep going," he said, placing his hand on hers. The bell over the door jangled and the first of the morning's regulars came in and began to settle themselves in their usual positions around the diner. "We can begin with feeding the hungry masses."

"We?" she questioned as she made her way behind the counter. He followed behind her, scooping up a stray apron with his hook and looping it over his head.

"We," he replied, turning his back for her to tie the strings behind him. "What else are friends for, love?"

She looked him up and down in his black leather and crisp white apron then reached up to pat his cheek gently. "Family, Killian. You must know you are family."

He breathed out deeply, taking in her words and the genuine warmth in her often gruff expression. "That," he said, pulling her into a hug, "would be my honour."

* * *

The prodigal werewolf found her way back home eventually - rounded belly and eager doctor in tow. She had planned a surprise for her grandmother, had organised her return secretly, but as it turned out, it was Ruby that got the surprise.

Killian was behind the counter, white apron on black, pouring coffee and schmoozing the locals like he was born to it. She watched silently from the window outside, a smile crossing her face as she saw how comfortable he was, how he worked around the limitations of his hook, how the customers responded to his warmth and humour. Granny emerged from the kitchen, laughing with Killian in passing, and Ruby folded her hands across her belly as she watched her family at work.

For she had no doubt that the pirate was one of them.

Granny had told her once that by leaving she would lose everything. But here, outside her home, with people she loved and who loved her in return, she could think of nothing but what she had gained.

With that thought, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.


	8. The Things you say Under Your Breath

the-captains-ayebrows said: Prompt 55, please. "Things you said under your breath"

(From a things you said prompt list)

 **The Things you say under your breath**

Killian Jones had many, many positive qualities. Loyalty, courage, honour, bravery all numbered among them. Humility when it came to his own good looks did not.

Not even in the slightest.

Not, Emma often thought, that he didn't have a lot to feel good about. The man was ridiculously attractive, from his tousled hair (God help them if he ever discovered product) to his manicured scruff and his penchant for tight pants and leather.

On more than one occasion, her breath had been taken away at the sight of him, every nerve ending twitching at the thought of pulling that beautiful body hard against her and having her way with him.

Emma Swan had, however, absolutely no intention of letting him know that. A man who referred to himself - disturbingly often - as devilishly handsome needed no encouragement to vanity from the woman he loved. That was just not their dynamic. He admired, she teased. Words were his power, action was hers.

But there were days when only words would suffice - long, drawn out words, often punctuated with curses and slow exhaled breaths.

Like the morning she found him in front of the bathroom mirror, fingers moving skillfully through his hair until it appeared as if he had done nothing at all except rise from his bed. Intent on his grooming, he didn't notice her presence and she leaned against the doorframe, her legs slightly shaky and a low down tug in her belly tempting her to abandon any plans they might have had that morning.

" _Oh god_ ", she murmured, " _you are as hot as hell_." The sigh that accompanied this caught his attention and he turned to her, the knowing grin on his face only making him more attractive. A fact of which he was well aware.

Bastard.

"Good morning, Swan," he smirked."See something you like?" He led with his hips as he swaggered towards her, cocksure and over confident in the way only he could get away with. Breathe, Emma, she thought, grateful he had put his shirt on prior to this moment as his bare chest would have been the final nail. As he stepped into her space, eyebrow raised in a challenge, she reached a hand up into his hair and pretended to look closely near his temple.

"Just thought I spotted a grey one," she said, walking away quickly before her resolve faltered. She had to smile when he didn't follow immediately.

The counter at Granny's was an ideal location as Killian and Robin battled it out at the dart board. Emma sipped her cocoa, laughing occasionally at the banter between the two men as they fought for the win. Killian's face was the picture of concentration as he lined up his dart, but that was not at all where Emma's attention was focused.

" _Thank god for skinny jeans_ ," she muttered under her breath as the pirate bent down to collect a wayward dart.

"Amen to that," came a voice from behind her. She turned to find Granny absent mindedly drying a glass with a dishtowel, her eyes firmly planted on the aforementioned item of clothing. Emma's eyes widened, and the older woman winked at her..

"Wolf hearing," she said with a shrug. "And I'm not too old to admire the view."

The diner owner took one last admiring glance, a grin worthy of her granddaughter firmly fixed on her face, and headed to the kitchen. Emma was left shaking her head, as Killian appeared beside her.

"All right there, love?" he asked. "You look bemused."

She laughed. "So would you if you had just had a conversation with Granny about your boyfriend's ass."

He didn't miss a beat. "Ah well, love, the Widow Lucas is a discerning woman. You could hardly blame her for taking an opportunity when it arose." He ran his tongue rakishly across his teeth, daring her into action.

He wasn't so cocky when she grabbed his lapels and pulled him into her kiss, hard and scorching, no thought given to the other patrons or their surroundings. She saw the shock in his eyes as she pulled back - a flashback to another time when she had knocked him off kilter with her lips - and with a lascivious smirk plastered on her face she leaned in close to his ear.

"Your ass is mine, pirate," she breathed. "And don't you forget it." Before he could respond, she was off the stool and headed towards the guest rooms.

With a pirate hot on her heels.


End file.
